


talk me down

by birdsons



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: ...again, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsons/pseuds/birdsons
Summary: “Oh, and by the way, that video is all over the internet.”Aquaria only groaned.





	talk me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificialmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmelody/gifts).



> so anyways this is exactly what i do instead of getting some damn sleep at night. this isn't actually inspired by talk me down by troye sivan but i still stole the title for my fic, so. it's supposed to be about the video of aquaria making out with some dude on ig but as it always happens in my fics i changed it completely to make craquaria happen. enjoy (and come yell at me on tumblr @aquacker)!
> 
> also its Officially Dedicated to @uranustrash since she was the one who chose the incorrect craquaria quote i based this fic on!
> 
> feedback is super appreciated!

Aquaria stared at the screen of his phone with a blank expression on his face as the video ended and was replaced by another one. He locked the screen absentmindedly, ignoring the string of messages showing up in the notifications and buried his face in the pillows with a heavy sigh. He thought that maybe he should at least message Cracker and make sure he knew this didn’t mean anything, that he was just completely wasted last night and kissing someone for an Instagram video sounded like a brilliant idea at the time.

Logically, he knew Cracker didn’t mind - he definitely was not the overprotective, controlling type of a boyfriend who would freak out at the smallest things - but as the alcohol left his body and a massive hangover took its place instead, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Feelings of anxiety and panic rose and slowly started spreading through his body and as much as he tried to calm himself down, reminding himself that this wasn’t a big deal, another part of him wasn’t so easily convinced.

They had only been officially together for a couple of weeks and even though they had been hooking up for the past year or so this was so… new to Aquaria. A small part of him (that was slightly bigger now, and more difficult to ignore) was still worried about fucking this up, of not living up to the expectations, of turning out to be too much, too immature for Cracker. Of being left for someone older, more… stable. And it was ridiculous, to even think that something as meaningless and stupid could ever change the way Cracker has felt about him for ages now.

He wished he could go back in time and never kiss that guy - Max was his name, which was a bit funny - just so he could stop overthinking. And also maybe slap himself for good measure for drinking so much, because his splitting headache was definitely not making this any easier. He missed Cracker, too. They hadn't been able to see each other as much as they wanted to, lately, and as embarrassed as he was to admit it, falling asleep on his own just wasn’t the same. He wished he was there, only to roll his eyes at Aquaria and tell him exactly how irrational, and, quite frankly, hysterical he was being.

So, his plan for the day was to avoid any and all social media, ignore the piling messages from his friends (and possibly Cracker, but his head hurt too much to open his eyes and check; he loved him, sure, but even Aquaria had his limits) and maybe get some food later since he was definitely not spending even five minutes cooking that day. His plan, however, did not include someone banging at the door of his apartment for good twenty minutes. He hoped that whoever it was, they’d eventually get the message that no one would be coming to open the door anytime soon and that they'd leave; he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone and he would definitely remember it if he and Cracker made plans to see each other.

Another couple of minutes passed until he heard the sound of keys turning and the door being opened, followed by someone softly calling his name.

“Aquaria?” Cracker said softly, peeking into the bedroom. His face broke out in a smile as he noticed Aquaria, buried deep under the blankets and if it wasn’t for the muffled, barely audible “go away” coming from where his boyfriend lied, Cracker would’ve assumed he was asleep. He chuckled, approaching the bed and only hesitating for a brief second before he climbed in and pressed a short, sweet kiss to the back of Aquaria’s neck once he settled down comfortably next to him.

“So you’re just going to ignore me, then?” he asked, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling Aquaria snug against him. When he didn’t respond, Cracker only held him tighter and began to trail kisses down his neck to his shoulder blades as his hand slipped under Aquaria’s ratty, old t-shirt. They stayed like this for a moment, with Cracker tracing circles on the soft skin of Aquaria’s stomach as he slowly relaxed in his arms.

Minutes passed before he finally turned around in Cracker's arms, facing him. His eyes were closed but he still looked so peaceful, a faint smile passing across his lips as he opened his eyes to look back at Aquaria. He leaned in a little, then, grinning against Cracker's lips and placing a short kiss to them. His breath was warm, smelling like coffee and mints and just so Cracker, and Aquaria marvelled in the familiarity of it all, and just how much at home he felt whenever he was with him.

He wasn’t sure who exactly moved first, maybe they both did it at the same time, but then they were kissing again, hot and deep, leaving Aquaria breathless. In a way, it definitely was a good distraction because all his mind could focus on was Cracker’s hand trailing up his back, sending shivers down Aquaria’s spine as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, pulling Cracker closer to him.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered after pulling away slightly and breaking the kiss. “I don’t… I didn’t mean that,” he added, looking away and choosing to focus his eyes on the small mole on Cracker’s neck instead.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, sounding genuinely baffled. And, okay, maybe he should’ve been a bit more specific since Cracker clearly had no idea what he meant by that.

“Uh… the video?” he clarified, looking back at him, the confused look on his face matching Cracker’s. “You haven’t… seen it?” he asked, regretting the question as soon as it left his mouth. He definitely made it sound a thousand times worse than it actually was.

Cracker started laughing, then. His whole body shook with laughter as he threw his head back, barely able to catch his breath. Aquaria just stared at him, unamused.

“Babe, do you really think I care about that? At all?” he said, brushing away a few loose strands of Aquaria’s hair from his face before he tangled his fingers in it, gently massaging his scalp.

“Well, no,” he stammered, feeling like the idiot he was for being so overdramatic and blowing this completely out of proportions.

“Aqua…” Cracker sighed, amusement playing in his eyes, “you're the last good person on this planet. I'd believe cartoon birds braided your hair this morning.”

He did chuckle at that, hiding his face (which was most definitely not flushed from embarrassment) in Cracker's neck and letting out a relieved, happy sigh. As he was slowly dozing off in his arms, focusing on the feeling of Cracker's hand playing with his hair, he heard him speak again.

“Oh, and by the way, that video is all over the internet.”

Aquaria only groaned.


End file.
